The Great War
The mass Devakian Invasion of Monova known as the Great War w''as a conflict between the two planetary neighboring nations of Devak Republic and the Monovian Empire that occured on the planet ''Monova, the Monovian homeworld. The war lasted for 7 years, eventually resulting in a Cease-fire being proposed by the invaders due to catastrophic loss of life on both sides. A total of 93 Million deaths ( Military and Civilian) were caused by the great war.It has been the longest and bloodiest war the planet has ever seen. Monova, with a larger population by the end of the war and the Devakian homeworld nearly devoid of life; have been considered the unofficial victors of the war by both sides. Initial Landing of the Devakians. The Devakians landed on Monovian soil at exactly 6:31 Pm in all major cities and ports, with varying levels of success and failure throughout the landing. In some areas the invaders were completely obliterated and conquering others. Although the Monovians had tried their best to regain all the territory that was lost, many would not be back in Monovian control until the end of the war. Many of them rendered uninhabitable after the war. Attempted Devakian Conquest(s) The Devakians had planned to isolate each district from each other by capturing each major roadway, railway, port, and strategic positions along the border. Which would have proven disatrous for the Monovian forces had they succeeded as each district relies on one another for survival. 1.) District One, Fire. - The Invaders captured the majority of the western and northen coasts except for small pockets of resistence which were eventually overran or surrendered. The Devakians failed however to take the border with District 3, Light District. The Invaders eventually took the city of Delatrax, the Capitol of Minas Forsakus. The city would be retaken some time later by a mixed force of Militia/Military forces led by the then-Emperor Kodia Vakiiel. Notable Battles : The Invasion of Delatrax, The Field of Fire. 2.) District Two, Wind. - The Invaders had taken all borders, and surrounded the District within 1 year of the initial landing. They would never again be in Monovian control until the Wind's Airforce/Paratroopers had proven triumphant over the Devakians along the borders. The Devakians had achieved near complete dominance over the district except for the cities of Tyaki and Oyenya, which stood in defiance for 6 years. Eventually raising a force large enough to retake the entire district. Notable Battles: The Battle for the Border. Aerokai's Assault. 3.) District Three, Light. - Light had been completely overrun and wasn't taken back until the closing months of the war. The district had been converted into a major military strongpoint by the Invaders. There was resistense, Guerilla warfare had taken the District by storm and the Devakians soon had jaw-dropping theaterwide reports of bombings, hit-and-runs, and overall sabotage. Although Three had fallen, it has soon proven to become the most troublesome district to the invaders. With warships, supply lines, entire brigades, slave ports, and communication being disrupted or being completely lost, the Guerillas of Three have been disputed to have been the driving force of defeat to the Invaders. Notable Battles : The Ambush of Slaver's Sanctuary. 4.) District Four, Earth. - The Earth District, being the largest and most populous, had received the largest invasion force out of all the districts and had therefore had the highest confirmed casualties of all. The district was never in complete control by either side. Instead its cities and villages had changed hands numerous times througout the conflict and had not been won until the treaty was signed. '' If one word can sum up the Earth campaign , that word is .. Chaos. It was complete Chaos''- Synystra Inculta. Notable Battles : The Shield of Shivaka. 5.)District Five, Water. - The Water District had managed to repel most invasion forces at an extreme cost. With all of the other districts in complete turmoil and the Water District having the smallest standing army on the planet. Decided not to do battle, but resorted to Concentrated Nuclear, Chemical, and Atomic warfare rather than meet the Devakians in combat. All un-necessary persons were ordered to District Four in any way possible to avoid the bombs. Millions didn't make it out of the District in time. Whether this type of warfare was necessary is still debated to this day. Large portions of 5 were unlivable until after the war. Notable Battles : None. 6.) District Six, Shadow. - The Invaders mounted countless invasions, all to the same result, death. District 6 had utterly and completely obliterated the invading force time and time again. There was only major succesful attack by the Devakians, which was when they had managed to take the city of '' Mournhold'', which was quickly recaptured. Notable Battles : Demon's Charge. District 6 has always been prepared for an invasion, and it always will be. The End of The War. Kodia Vakiiel, saw that the war was near won, so instead of seeing more of his near-extinct people die, sent the most distingiushed and celebrated soldier, Vulpes Inculta, with the following demands: 1. The release of all prisoners and slaves taken. 2. The Relinquishment of Light District. 3. The return of all taken territories. 4. Five Hundred Thousand Tons of Raw Materials in order to rebuild all that was lost. 5. All Devakian Nuclear, Atomic, and Chemical warheads handed over to Monova. 6. The execution of all officers within the Devak Military. 7. The Devak army will never have a military exceeding Three Million. 8. Surrending of All Major Warships to the Empire. 9. The Devakian Head-of-State ( President, Dictator, Leader etc.) will have an annual meeting with the Current Monovian Emperor to discuss governement affairs. 10. The Devakians have to offer 7 tributes yearly to the Monovian government from now to the end of time. 7 Tributes a year for the 7 years of war the Devakians caused. 11. The Devakians must put an end to their slavery. The Devakians had two choices, either accept the above terms, or see their species exterminated, with prisoners being the center of extreme expirimentation, along with Devak being glassed. They Accepted. Aftermath The Devakian high council accepted, despite the urging of their military commanders and citiziens. Thus creating friction between the peoples, too busy fighting amongst themselves to rebel. ( The Monovians hoped to keep the tension and in-fighting going until their own population recovered). On Monova, they began to rebuild what was lost, and within 5 years were nearly back to full strength, until there was talk that another was on the horizon. It was rumored a Civil war would soon erupt across the planet... Category:The Great War